What Time Left Behind
by liliduh
Summary: Van and Hitomi start to blossom. Yet, there was an older couple before them that still needs to bloom.
1. Default Chapter

liliduh: my first one shot romance.so it's gonne suck like crap. hey i just started posting stuff online and i'm really stupid ! ! o yeah i don't own escaflowne. only the genius who thought of it does. ^_^  
  
Van saw a light outside the castle. He felt excitment go surging through his veins. Was this really real? Was Hitomi Kanzaki coming from the Mystic Moon? He instantly ran out of the room passed Merle, passed Allen, and passed the advisors. (and with relief too, i mean good lord! all those advisors talking and talking.....) He ran passed all of them, not noticing how blank their faces were. Running and running to the light that kept his love. He grasped on the pendant she gave him before their departure. He could of flown, but how could he? With his mind set only just looking at her face, looking at her smile, and pulling her into great big hug. He ran and ran till his eyes saw her face.  
  
"Hitomi!" he shouted with joy. He noticed that her eyes were closed while she was falling.He got worried and ran faster. Then realized that he could use his wings. Trying not to ruin his shirt that badly, he sprout out his wings, but still had the shirt on. She was half way to the ground, so he had time. He swooped in and caught her in the light. She was so vulnerable but that made him stare at her even more for he felt like he was her protector. (author: guardian angel, hai? ) Van started for the castle.  
  
"Van-sama!"said Merle.  
  
"Van!"said Allen and Milerna.  
  
"King Van!"his advisors.  
  
Van saw them all and he smiled. Merle saw someone in his arms and she shouted with joy.  
  
"Hitomi!!! Hitomi came back!" she said with her ears perking up. Allen saw Van carrying her. All the advisors were looking at her and then bowed down. This action made Van, Allen, and Merle question them.  
  
"The girl from the Mystic Moon? The one who helped our king win the war?" one of the asked.  
  
"Yes." answered Van still holding Hitomi in his arms.  
  
"Sir, shall we prepare a room for Lady Hitomi?" asked one of the advisors.  
  
"No." answered Merle, as she pushed Van away outside the castle. "Van-sama will take care of Hitom himself! GO VAN-SAMA!" she shouted as she practiaclly smacked him out of the castle.  
  
"Merle!" shouted Van , as he almost fell and let go of Hitomi but regained his balance as Allen pulled his shirt.  
  
"Van, bring Hitomi back and tell her already!" said Allen  
  
"Alright. I"m off. Tell the advisors to take care of the castle."  
  
"Ok."  
  
-Somewhere-  
  
"Hitomi...." Van said looking at her. She was still asleep. " Hitomi, I swear, I won't let you go again. Ever." as he placed her on the grass. "I can't..." he said to himself but too late, already his lips were on her cheek. He realized what he just did and turned his head away. " Thank God she's asleep." He stood up, walking around....thinking about Hitomi...  
  
"Uh..Where am I? Van? Van!" Hitomi said as she ran to him and gave him a hug. 'I'm in his arms again.' she held back her tears of happiness. 'One year and look what he's done to me. Already, I'm in love.' she thought.  
  
"Hitomi, you're awake." he said as he hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much and damnit things aren't the same without you."  
  
"Van..." already one tear fell down. Van noticed this and he looked into her eyes and gazed at green beauty that held his love's sight.  
  
"Hitomi...come on, Fanelia isn't completely finished but you can stay in one of the rooms fixed."as Van took her hand. Again, his wings sprouted and he took Hitomi's hand as they flew back.  
  
"Van, I've missed you so much..." she cried as they landed . Another tear fell. Van still held Hitomi's hand and pulled her closer to him. His forhead was on her's and he closed her eyes with his gaze and smile.  
  
"Milady, you're room." Was all that he could say and soon Hitomi found herself in the same room she entered when she first arrived in Fanelia.  
  
"Hitomi!!" shouted Merle.  
  
"Merle!" as she hugged her cat-friend. "Merle, you're...wearing a dress...and your tail is out!" she smiled.  
  
"This time, you're wearing different clothes." said Merle noticing that Hitom's hair hasn't changed but she wore a skirt and shirt. (Try and remember that episode when Hitomi came back to Earth and she wore purple and pink. just replace them with any color u wish!)  
  
"HITOMI!" said Milerna, smashing into the room. "Oh, I've missed you so much!" as she hugged her friend. "I believe you've heard of Celena." said Milerna as Celena came in.  
  
"Finally, I meet you." said Hitomi as she smiled.  
  
"Yes, same goes for me."answered Celena also with a smile.  
  
"Hitomi, you're back, where's Van?" said Allen outside the room, leaning on the door.  
  
"I have no idea."answered Hitomi  
  
"Manners that boy needs! Not even telling his lady about his whereabouts!"said Allen  
  
"Allen!" Celena slapped him on the shoulder. "His *lady*?" said Celena. she whispered in his brother ear. "Brother, Hitomi doesn't even know about Van falling in love with her from what I hear!"  
  
"Well, she should."  
  
"Everyone, I think we need to leave Hitomi alone." said Princess Eries. "She needs her rest and I think it would be best if we left her in peace" and everyone left.  
  
"Hitomi, it's good to see you again." before Eries closed the door.  
  
Hitomi smiled. She was in Fanelia. She is staying for good. For hours she stayed in her room, thinking about her adventures with Van, and how her feelings grew for him in the end.  
  
"Oh Van..I wish I told you before I left." she said to herself.  
  
Van was thinking as well.  
  
"Hitomi....I need you in my arms again."  
  
"Well then, brother. You should tell her."  
  
"Folken? Where are you?"  
  
"Where do you think? I'm not completely dead. I can still contact you."  
  
"Brother...I really love Hitomi."  
  
"I honestly hope this isn't temptation." said Folken.  
  
"NO! I love her!"  
  
"Then tell her!"  
  
-Back to Hitomi-  
  
"Van.." she curled up on her bed but she heard her stomach growl. "I think I should go and eat. People will think I fainted again." as she left her room.  
  
"Hitomi! You come out NOW?" said Merle, pulling Hitomi to the castle. "You must be starving! Let's go!"  
  
-Dinner-  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki, Lady from Mystic Moon, we are honored to have you come and visit us for the time being." said one of the advisors.  
  
"I'm not going to be here for the time being." said Hitomi.  
  
Everone looked up. Van was worried. Did she mean she had to leave already?  
  
"I'm staying for good if that's alright with all of you."  
  
"Of course it is! Stay! Stay! Stay!" said Milerna.  
  
"Thank god..." Van sighed and felt a little push from Allen.  
  
"Tell her already!"  
  
"Later!" said Van as he drank his cup of wine.  
  
"Kings..." Allen rolled his eyes as all the girls went to Hitomi and was cheering with glee that she was staying.  
  
"Oh Hitomi! You can go anywhere you want! Anything!" said Merle.  
  
"Yes, we can talk for hours!" said Celena.  
  
"You can try on dresses of mine!" said Milerna.  
  
"And you can be near King Van as well." said Eries.  
  
All the girls looked at her.  
  
"Uh...." said Hitomi.  
  
"Sister!" said Milerna.  
  
"You know as well as I do that Lady Hitomi is perfect for Van. Such a wonderful queen she will make,with her powers, King Van's powers, and to top that off, they're both in love." she smiled as she left the table. "I have some buisness to attend to. Take care."  
  
Hours passed and it was getting darker. So everyone left to their rooms.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" was all the girls said.  
  
"Ok!" Hitomi replied.  
  
Hitomi was walking around and was in the meadows at night. She smelled the air and crouched down. She started to run...one lap...two laps...three laps...little did she know someone was watching her. She took a few breaths, tired of her run and started to walk back to her room. Slowly she walked taking a look around at how Fanelia's changed.  
  
The guy ( liliduh: i'm sorry but if you say van's a man, i think of him as 30. i prefer GUY) watched her go to his room. He slowly turned away and started to go back but he felt a tug on his shirt.  
  
"How often do you watch me?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Oh Hitomi! I..."  
  
"Just joking. I've missed you so much, Van." as Hitomi gave him another hug. Van's eye's opened with suprise as he hugged her back.  
  
"You had me worried. I thought you were going to leave."  
  
"Is there a time when I don't worry you?"  
  
"I doubt it." as theu both laughed then heaved a sigh.  
  
"Hitomi..." said Van as he stared at the Moon with Earth. "I've missed you."  
  
Hitomi rested her head on Van's shoulders. She didn't fall asleep. She just..rested her head on him.  
  
"Van, I got to go." said Hitomi. She didn't notice it but Van hasn't changed that much. The same youg Van, 17. Same outfit, same ruffled hair, same everything. Already he was growned and he still had those gloves. She also didn't notice that his hands had a grip on hers till he let go. She turned back to look at him, then went to her room.  
  
"See you Milady." said Van as he was about to leave. ' Such a shame to not call her MY LADY' he thought and laughed to himself.  
  
-Somewhere-  
  
"Folken, come down. I'm here." she said.  
  
White wings came from upstairs in the castle.  
  
"Princess Eries. I thank you for your help." Folken said as he knelt down on his knee and kissed her hand.  
  
"Of course. The King needs a heir soon." she said.  
  
"Is that all you think about? Castle rules for the kingdom?" asked Folken, his white wings still out.  
  
"Of course not. King Van is in love with Lady Hitomi. Simple as that."  
  
"Very well milady."  
  
"Your arm.." Eries said as she noticed how different his was to a real one.  
  
"I believe you know the story." answered Folken as he looked down on her.  
  
"I do..but the arm."  
  
"It bothers you doesn't it? I'll put it behind my clothes then."  
  
"No! It's fine." she said then blused at her outburst as Folken smiled.  
  
Folken and Princess Eries talked about all the relationships. Allen, Van, Hitomi. Milerna Allen Hitomi and so much more. Eries was to have Hitomi go to hall where the advisors were. Folken would scare , well encourage Van to burst out of his room.  
  
"Folken, just Eries will do fine. I've had enough of Princess in my life." she sighed. Then she noticed Folken turned silent. After all he WAS to be king but then all that happened. No one to give him respect unless it was Zaibach.  
  
"Of course Eries." said Folken. Out of nowhere he brought up a topic they forgot until today.  
  
"You do remember how we reacted when our parents told us right?" said Folken.  
  
"Oh yes. I was so depressed and it looked as if you were to slash me with that sword."  
  
"I didn't mean to. That's the reaction you get when your parent's advisors tell you that you are to be married when you're old enough at the age of 10."  
  
"At ten they tell us." said Eries remembering her sister's reaction to father's and her decisions.  
  
::flashback::  
  
"Folken, this is Eries." said one of the advisors.  
  
"Eries, this is Folken."  
  
"Hi." was what they both said.  
  
"You two shall be married when Folken is King."  
  
"No!" said both of them as Eries cried and Folken took out his sword.  
  
-end flashback-  
  
"Ah, well I must be off." said Folken heading for the window but before that he kissed Eries on the cheek and flew off.  
  
liliduh :: ahem:: this shall be a V/H and F/E fic. I will be fair. Two MAIN couples. and I shall NOT continue unless i get reviews. i would write but then i'm always depressed and i need encouragement. dun think of me as those ppl who go "o i'm not gonna continue unless i get 50 reviews!!!" i need encouragement because i dun think this fic is worth much. so yeah. even if i DO continue. it might be awhile because....damn school and i'm a freshmen!!! GAH!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	2. Such A Child

liliduh: la dee la ...dun own escaflwone....la dee la...... btw, Folken can go into people's minds and talk to them. He can hear what they think. That's how he talked to Van in the last chapter. If u want a comedy on that one, look me up and find the fic "Another Chance"..hee hee ^_^ ok maybe this ISN'T my oneshot romance but hey, i try  
  
"Folken......." said Eries as she looked out the window. Already he was gone. "Folken, my good friend..." she sighed.  
  
"Onee-sama!!!" said Milerna.  
  
"Hai?" replied Eries.  
  
"All the girls are showing Hitomi around even if she doesn't know where to go! Care to join us?" asked Princess Milerna.  
  
Eries looked down and smiled..'She's still so young and acts like an excited child.'  
  
"That's a good idea. I'll accompany you all." said Eries.  
  
"Great! Let's go!" as Milerna tugged her sister. 'Onee-sama...something's going on....' she thought.  
  
-Later-  
  
"Hitomi, what do you think of these?" said Celena handing Hitomi a cd. "I have no idea what it is though ...."  
  
"Agh! It's a cd! You put it in this cd player and put these on your head and you hear music." said Hitomi as she pulled out her Discman and showed what to do with it.  
  
"Really? Wow." said Celena.  
  
"Hitomi, where's that small rectangle thing? The one that caused so much trouble with that pink haired guy?" popped on Merle.  
  
"I think I lost that....hehe." replied Hitomi.  
  
"Oh...darn."  
  
"You weren't planning to play with it were you?"  
  
"Just wanted to show Celena your craaaaazy stuff."  
  
"Hitomi!!!!! Onee-sama came with me!" said Milerna, running to the group of girls while her sister was casually walking behind her.  
  
"Princess Eries?" looked up a shocked Hitomi. 'She never came with us to the market before...'  
  
"Yes!!! Let's go and have some fun!" said Milerna, excited on showing her friend around.  
  
"Milerna, you're such a child." smiled Eries as she walked to Hitomi's side.  
  
"I'm still young! I might as well live!" asid Milerna as everyone laughed.  
  
Out of nowhere, Hitomi froze.  
  
She had a vision.  
  
"Thank you for your help ...." said a familiar voice...  
  
Everything was pitch black. She saw two figures. Was that Folken? He had white wings!! Who's the other women he was kissing on the hand?  
  
"Folken..." Hitomi said as she watched the two figures walk around the room. What were they saying? "He said thank you for your help....then I just heard mumbles! What's this vision for?" asked Hitomi.  
  
She returned to reality.  
  
"Hitomi!! What happened? Did you have another vision?" asked Merle.  
  
"Vision...she can see the future? The past?" asked Celena.  
  
"Yeah..something like that." answered Milerna. "Hitomi, did you have a vision?"  
  
"Hai.." as she looked confused.  
  
"What did you see? Who did you see?" asked Eries looking at Hitomi.  
  
"I saw..Folken with white wings...he said 'thank you for your help..' then I couldn't hear anything else. He had white wings.." said Hitomi  
  
Eries gave a small gasp that no one could hear. She smiled to herself. 'This girl...she can see things like this? I need to tell Folken. Maybe his science might help block her visions.'  
  
"Hitomi, I think that needs to be put out of your mind. Try to have some fun here. You are staying so why not make the best of it? Besides, I don't think Van will be too happy to hear about visions..already." said Celena, taking the words out of Eries mouth.  
  
"I agree." said every other girl to Hitomi.  
  
"Alright then...Let's go!!!" said Hitomi as she ran to the meadows that wasn't so far from the market.  
  
"What the? Hitomi!!!!! Wait up!!!" shouted Merle as she ran after her laughing.  
  
"Hitomi!!!!!!!!" said Milerna as she ran. 'Good thing I didn't wear those dresses.' Smiling as ever.  
  
Celena was shocked with a smile as Eries closed her eys and grinned.  
  
"Children they are." said Eries.  
  
"Definately." agreed Celena as they walked to the meadows.  
  
-........-  
  
Van was looking out his window.  
  
"What the hell?" as he saw three girls running with two girls following by walking.  
  
"What is it?" said Allen.  
  
"Look out there." as Van pointed with an sly smile.  
  
"Is...that Hitomi? With Merle and Milerna..with Celena and Princess Eries??????" as Allen made a shocked face.  
  
"That's them. This is a weird site. Look at them.. running to the fields like children." said Van looking at Hitomi and only Hitomi.  
  
"Hmmm you're not looking at all those ladies are you Van?" asked Allen.."Looks like you're looking at Lady Hitomi..." as he left the room.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" as Van was shocked to know that Allen saw the way he looked at Hitomi. "WAS NOT!" he shouted.  
  
"I know you did!" said Allen from outside the door. "He acts like a child..guess that's reaction of love." as he walked to the main hall.  
  
-Meadows..Fields...whatever it's is-  
  
"Hitomi!!!" shouted Merle. "What are you doing?"  
  
Hitomi was spinning around in circles with her head up and her arms up in the air. She breathed in the cool air on a warm day.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm spinning!"  
  
"You're going to get dizzy." said Milerna as she panted for breath from her run. Before she knew it, She layed on the grass, looking at the birds.  
  
Hitomi was still spinning.  
  
"Hitomi! You'll get dizzy!" said Celena as she and Eries took a seat on a grass.  
  
"I know that!" as she fell down. She heaved a sigh. Her world was going crazy.  
  
"See, the told you so." as Merle sat on a log.  
  
"Yeah.. I know.." as Hitomi gave another sigh.  
  
"You ladies made a show for our King Van." said Allen.  
  
All the girls looked up.  
  
"Oh! Allen! You're here!" said Milerna.  
  
Allen jumped of his horse and stood near Celena and Princess Eries.  
  
"No need to be embarrassed though. Only Hitomi should be since she was the only one Van was looking at." as all the girls smiled.  
  
That got Hitomi's attention.  
  
"He was looking at me only?" she said as she got up to a straight sitting position.  
  
"Yes. You and only you. Lucky Hitomi..that was his break time. If Van didn't choose to have a break at that time, he wouldn't have seen you run with everyone else. He ALSO wouldn't have had that face like ...I can't even explain it...." said Allen as the girls laughed. He always had a way to make a lady laugh.  
  
"Oh..." as Hitomi looked down and blushed.  
  
"Stop teasing her like that Allen!" said Milerna still smiling.  
  
"It's the truth!!!" replied Allen.  
  
"Ignore him, Hitomi." said Celena as she playfully 'smacked' her brother.  
  
"Anyways...Hitomi, so you're staying here for good? Forever?" asked Eries.  
  
"Yes! If that's alright with you guys.." said Hitomi.  
  
"Don't make the same scene last night! Of course you can stay! We would of killed you if you left." said Merle. "Besides, what would Van-sama think of it?"  
  
"King Van....he does need to choose a queen." said Eries.  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
"SISTER!!!!!!!!" shouted Milerna.  
  
"I was just saying he needed one. Castle rules for the kingdom..." said Eries. Then she remembered what Folken said. 'Is that all you care about? Castle rules for the Kingdom?' said Folken. Eries shook her head. "Ah, sorry for that outburst. I guess the sun got to me. With my wearing something as thick as this." she said. Is that all she really cared for? Castle rules? Somehow, Folken's words stayed on Eries like a stabbing knife. Yet that kiss he gave her, made her feel..weird.  
  
"Sister, you there?" said Milerna waving her hand at her sister.  
  
"Oh yes! My! My manners are off today! I apologize for my actions.." Eries said.  
  
"It's fine Princess Eries." said Hitomi, standing up. 'What's going on with you Princess?' as Hitomi had weird gut feeling that something was going on. "Anyway, the sun might get to all of us. Why don't we go back to the castle or something?" said Hitomi as she already ran.  
  
"Hitomi!" shouted everyone as they tried to catch up with her. Except for Allen, Celena, and Eries.  
  
"I'm going inside the castle!" said Hitomi , sprinting.  
  
"Hitomi!!!" said Milerna and Merle as they tried to catch up.  
  
Hitomi was running until she saw someone come out of the castle doors. She tried to stop her tracks, hoping not to smash into the person, but instead the person caught her.  
  
"Running again I see." said Van.  
  
"Oh! Van!! ehehe I uh...didn't mean to almost crash into you..."  
  
"Well I caught you anyways.." asid Van as he headed back inside. "You should eat. After that running, I'm not suprised if you're hungry."  
  
"Oh...thanks." said Hitomi as she was about to walk into the hall with food....  
  
"HITOMI!!!" said Merle, panting after that run. "Good God, Hitomi, I don't know HOW you manage to run like that. Milerna's coming anyways....phew! Oh!! Van-sama!!!! Hi!!!" as her ears perked up. Then she had a smirk on her face as Van looked at her with confusion.  
  
"Merle?" Hitomi and Van said together.  
  
"Van-samaaaaaa. When will Hitomi become queen with you?" she asked.  
  
"MERLE!!!!!" shouted Van as she ran away, passed Milerna.  
  
"Merle!!" said Milerna as Merle scattered to markets." How can I keep up like this?" as she approached Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi laughed. Allen, Celena, and Princess Eries came. The siblings were smiling while the princess had something on her mind.  
  
'Is castle rules the only thing I think about?' Eries questioned herself. 'Oh, you're acting like a child! Of course not!! I love my family and I make decisions because I love them! Not only the kingdom!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Damnit Merle..." said Van, putting his hand through his already ruffled hair as he smiled.  
  
"That cat-girl. I thought she grew into a cat lady...she's still a kid." said Hitomi, smiling that her friend still had that innocent youth.  
  
"So I saw all three ladies running to the fields...." said Van. "I can understand Hitomi running but Princess Milerna? and Merle?"  
  
"Hey! Ladies need to have some fun!!" said Milerna, starting to put herself into a princess-like manner that she should of had earlier. "You boys get to have your fun by fighting while girls or princess in this matter, has to do NOTHING but learn lady-like actions! I swear, you boys get all the excitement." as Hitomi laughed.  
  
"Ah yes. Van ready to look at Hitomi again?" popped in Allen.  
  
"Allen....." said Van blushing, clenching his fists.  
  
"Allen! Stop teasing already. I'm going in to eat." as Hitomi walked in the castle.  
  
Everyone watched Hitomi leave then all looked to Van.  
  
"VAN-SAMA!!! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO CONFESS TO HITOMI?!?!?!" shouted Merle which pierced to Van's ears.  
  
"You baka..." as Allen said with his head down nodding disapprovingly.  
  
"I want to be in the wedding! I need to be one of the bride's maids! Something!" said Milerna. She looked up. Princess Eries was leaving. "Onee-sama! Where are you going?"  
  
"The castle. I forgot I had other buisness to attend to. Tell Lady Hitomi that I'll see her another time." She casually walked away.  
  
"Alright." replied Milerna.  
  
As Van slowly tried to walk away, Allen saw it and said...  
  
"Van, such a child. Just tell her already. Celena, let's go. It's getting late. Good night to you Van. Princess?" as Allen turned back.  
  
"I'm staying over here with Onee-sama. We ARE guests in Fanelia. Why not make the best of it? I'm going to see Hitomi." as she zoomed through Van quite fast.  
  
"I'll....go in too..." as Van slowly walked away while Allen and his sister went to whereever.  
  
-Somewhere where people don't know about ...^_^-  
  
"You're a bit late."  
  
"Worth it if Lady Hitomi is here. She's staying for good."  
  
"Great.....now if I can ONLY get my baka brother to tell her."  
  
Folken and Eries stayed quiet for the next 15 minutes. The winged person gazed out the window as the Princess looked down questioning herself.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"I don't want to marry her!!" shouted the angry prince.  
  
"I want to marry someone for love! NOT castle rules!!!!" said the princess dropping on her knees then sobbing with her hands on her face.  
  
"Prince Folken! Princess Eries!" said the advisors.  
  
"ENOUGH!" shouted the King of Fanelia.  
  
The advisors stood quiet.  
  
"What are you doing? Making a princess cry and MY son angry like that?!?! Tell me this instant!" he stormed.  
  
"We wanted to arrange a wedding between the two when your son becomes king." said one of the advisors."It's for the kingdom."  
  
"Must I tell you again that my son has the right to choose a lady for queen? I did and I choose to be fair about my son! Go away for the time being! The princess's parents should arrive tomorrow." he said. The king noticed how his son shivered in fear on how loud his voice was and the princess becoming silent. He didn't want to scare the children so he told the advisors off.  
  
"Father...." said a scared Folken.  
  
"Ignore what these oafs say. Tell me what happens and I'll see what I can do." replied the King." I must be off. Folken, as prince of Fanelia, you should show Princess Eries around. I'll take care of everything. Go and play as most parents say." as the king walked off. "Balgus is in Austria. He'll continue lessons two days from now."  
  
The children stood silent.  
  
"Princess Eries?" said Folken coming to the girl and helping her up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Those advisors are asses. Forgive me for their stupidity." as the prince bowed down.  
  
The princess giggled at how the prince was. He had a scrunched up face, and wanted to laugh.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Want to see my sword?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"For a lady, you're not so bad. Most girls would run away from me saying "that's not prince like!"  
  
"Well, I've had too many lessons on being a 'lady'.So I'd like to see a sword instead."  
  
"Sometimes it gets really lonely here. But that's ok! Mother said that I'll have a little sister or brother soon and I can play and protect him or her!"  
  
"Hey my father said the same thing! Only this time, I have to show her "lady manners."  
  
"Let's go play. Shall we milady?" said Folken making another face.  
  
"Sure! Let's play tag!" as she tagged Folken and ran off.  
  
"Hey! No Fair!!" said the young prince as he ran off as well.  
  
-End beautiful flashback-  
  
"Eries, is something the matter?"  
  
"No, not at all Folken." she said giving a smile.  
  
"Somehow, I know you're hiding something from me. Did I do anything wrong?"  
  
She fell silent.  
  
-Outside Faneila castle-  
  
"So you still love Fanelia, Hitomi?" asked Milerna.  
  
"As always, YES!" she said as the girls laughed.  
  
In the corner......  
  
"Ok...." he took a breath."Here goes." as the king stepped out.  
  
liliduh:.........wonder what to do......la dee la dee la..... 


	3. Old Friend

chapter- old friend  
  
"Hitomi!" called out Van.  
  
"Van! Yes?" she said as she turned around. "What is it?"  
  
"I...can I talk to you alone?" asked the king.  
  
"Sure!" said the short haired girl getting up from her seat with Princess Milerna.  
  
Milerna was mouthing out some words to Van as Hitomi walked to him. Van saw exactly what she was saying.  
  
::Van tell her already! Or you're really a coward! AND YOU'RE A KING!:: she mouthed as Van laughed nervously. Very nervously mind you.  
  
"So Van what was it you wanted to tell me?" she said as they walked throught the gardens.  
  
"I really care about you Hitomi.." he said then they entered the forest. Still walking.  
  
"::sigh:: I'm glad I'm back. It's hard for me to go on everyday without seeing you.." she blushed lightly as Van smiled shyly.  
  
"Is everything alright with you?"  
  
"Yes. Of course. My kingdom is happy and I think I'm doing well as a ruler."  
  
"I mean..emotionally."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Nevermind." as Hitomi painfully remembered the past. Seeing Van witness the death of so many people. Seeing him almost loose himself in a pool of emotions when she tried to reach him and luckily succeeded. With his whole family dead he had the preasures as a king. Now..now he should be free of this. Free of everything. 'He chose to grow up so fast but...he's still a child..inside. I love him. Oh great I'm repeating myself!'  
  
"Tell me Hitomi." he said. Then he had a flash go through his mind. It was someone's thoughts. 'He chose to grow.....I..love.." it was blurry. After that time when Hitomi taught him how to see those guymelefs..he could hear people's thougts. He thought to himself. What? Who's thoughts are these?"  
  
"Van..it's nothing really." then she clinged to his arm. This got his attention. He snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Alright Hitomi." he noticed they were in the forest. "Ah..Lost track of where we're going. Oh well." he said then layed down on the grass. Hitomi just leaned on a tree.  
  
--  
  
"Eries, what's bothering you?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing." she said.  
  
"Lie."  
  
---------------------------  
  
A young man was going somewhere with a sword. He wore armour and his hair was blue and ruffled. A girl was following him. Close to his age.  
  
"Are you really going to slay the dragon?" she said.  
  
"Yes. Don't follow me."  
  
"And why not?" she asked.  
  
He was shaking.  
  
"I don't think I can slay the dragon. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
She froze.  
  
"Folken...you'll defeat the dragon! Then you'll be a great king and make Van happy!" she said.  
  
"IF I kill the dragon." he then had a smile on his face. " Then we'll have to marry? The advisors still won't shut the hell up."  
  
"Folken!! This is no time to joke! So what if we get married? " she then shut her mouth. What was she saying?????? SHE NEVER ACCEPTED WHAT THOSE ADVISORS SAID!!!!  
  
"Yes, so what if we get married?" he teased. "You'll be my queen." he laughed. Such a teenager! Talking like this. "We''ll do what's best for the kingsom and.."  
  
"FOLKEN!!!!!!!!" she shouted as he laughed harder. 'But...you will defeat the dragon right? You'll live and come back we'll be friends like before right?"  
  
"Of course my good friend."  
  
The teenage boy walked off as the girl ran back to the castle forgetting she wasn't allowed outside.  
  
-------------  
  
'We'll do what's best for the kingdom and....' said Folken back then. Eries thought again. "Eries! Don't be so stupid! How many times must you tell yourself that you do what's best for others because you love them and you try to do your best to make them happy!'  
  
"Eries. Tell me what's wrong." said Folken.  
  
"It's nothing!"she said as she stood up and a polite posture. "Folken, really it's nothing."  
  
"Stop lying to me. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" she said as she turned her back. "Ah..gomen for the outburst." then she felt a hand on her shoulder. A human hand. Not mechanical. "Folken."  
  
"Eries.." he whipered into her ear. "I'm not going to ask anymore." He thought to himself. ' Everyone has internal conflicts..'  
  
  
  
"Hitomi. I think we should go back." then a flash of Milerna's voice comes in 'VAN! TELL HER!' as he brushed that thought of his head.  
  
"Yeah I think we should." as she got up. Tired.  
  
"Sleepy I see."  
  
"Yeah..a bi- WAH!" she said as he carried her into his arms. His right arm holding her upper body and his left carrrying her legs. Looking as if they got married.  
  
"Let's go milady!" he said as he walked to the caslte."  
  
"Van! What ARE you doing? I can walk fine on my own!." she said shocked.  
  
"That isn't proper for a lady to walk on her own when she's sleepy! It's a gentleman's job to help her!" he said proudly.  
  
"Van!" she didn't try to get off. It was obvoius he was stronger then her so why bother?  
  
"No fight from Hitomi?" he questioned.  
  
"::sigh:: You're stronger. Why bother?" she said.  
  
One minute......  
  
Hitomi buried her head into his chest. As he looked at her.  
  
'She not asleep.' he thought to himself. Her eyes are still opened.' since he looked at a side of her head.  
  
"Van.." she said. his head didn't look at her but she knew he was listening.  
  
"This is really nice of you carrying me back. Thanks."  
  
"King's job."  
  
"To carry every woman who gets tired?" she said.  
  
"Ah..uh special treament for you!" he said.  
  
"Uh huh.." she said laughing.  
  
"Hitomi! You're got married already?!?!?!" shouted Milerna and Merle with Allen following from the back.  
  
"Huh? No!" she said blushing.  
  
"Van-sama!!! You got married already?!?!? You didn't invite us??" said Merle.  
  
"We didn't get married! I just chose to carry her here since she was tired!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh....." said the two.  
  
"Van.."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You can put me down now."  
  
"No chance. I"m taking you to your room."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" she said.  
  
As five minutes passed by, Van carried Lady Hitomi to her room and put her down gently at the door.  
  
"Van, you really didn't have to do that."  
  
"Well, I wanted to. Good night my lady."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Good night milady. I'll be off now." as he ran off.  
  
'IDIOT! You called her YOUR lady!!' he shouted at himself inside his head. 'Baka..you still didn't tell her..another time then. Damnit.' as he slowly walked into his room.  
  
-^_^-  
  
"Folken, I forgot to tell you. Earlier today, Hitomi had a vision of us the previous day talking about her and Van. She didn't hear it all. All she say was you and a few words. Do you think you can do anything about it?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think I can. I guess we'll just have to hope Van tells her before she finds out what we're up to."  
  
"I hope. Folken?"  
  
"Gomen ne about today."  
  
"Why are you apologizing? There's nothing wrong going on."  
  
"My outburst. It wasn't mannerly at all."  
  
Folken laughed.  
  
"When I left, did you choose to follow castle rules? Before I left, you loved to watch me use my sword, cursed the advisors, and did everything in an innocent and definately not ladylike way."  
  
"I guess I did. You weren't there. I just had to look out for my sisters. Then I was appointed as one of Father's advisors." she said.  
  
"Ah..I guess you had to grow up as well?" said Folken.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Eries, to be honest you're..my only female friend from the past that's human ." he remembering Eriya and Naria. "It's...a strange feeling with you now then it was before with how you've changed."  
  
"I'm flattered." she said. 'What kind of feeling is he talking about?'  
  
"When we were younger..like Van and Hitomi.. we were inoocent. Sure, I cursed alot about those advisors and we did alot of childish things but..it was still youthful inocence. I don't think Van remembers you when we were his age now."  
  
"I didn't meet with Van as often as you."  
  
"True. Good thing. I'd have someone my age." he said.  
  
"Hmm." she said.  
  
"Anyways..it's getting dark. Maybe you should go now." he said.  
  
"Yes, I think I should." she said as she got up as Folken's head came down.  
  
"Folken."  
  
"Ye-" he was cut off by the princess's hug.  
  
"Folken, I've missed you so much when you left and when you left for Zaibach, I really needed a friend I'm glad your back." she said as she hugged him tighter. She really meant that hug and those words. Folken was suprised at her action but thanked god that he was holding her.  
  
"Eries.." he said suprised as he returned the favor. "I didn't know you missed me."  
  
"Of course I did! You were my only friend and you left then never came back!" as she still hugged him.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Folken.." said Eries.  
  
"I'll be back." he said as he left to slay that dragon.  
  
'He'll return..he'll return."  
  
---------------------  
  
liliduh: keh! bad chapt? good chapt? no review....::cries:: o well! i was jus writing as i go so forgive me if this is bad! 


	4. One Revealed

liliduh: i am NOT gonna rush this relationship. sorry for the wait! I no I no I no I no...van and hitom's personality doesn't reflect this at all! i'm only trying my hardest on Folken/Eries! I hope i'm doing alright. argh! i have to study for all these tests!!!! I"m sorry but I'm not so into paragraphs going on and on about decribing things. I do describe but on what they say and a few movements. and yes i no Folken's and Eries's real age. and SORRY if the story doesn't make sense. i was drunk when i typed this...  
  
blob sensei ::smashes liliduh's head::  
  
liliduh: FINE! I'M SLEEPY NOT DRUNK! GOD!  
  
blob sensei::nodds head:: alcohol is bad for a 14 year old BAKA  
  
chapter- One Revealed  
  
Eries NOW realized what she was doing. She let go of Folken slowly and leaned against the wall. Her head was getting dizzy for some reason. No, not dizzy..just weird. She's felt stress, pressure, and pain, but not this.......What exactly is this feeling?  
  
She sighed. "Another outburst." she said to herself.  
  
"But not one to apologize for, milady." answered the blue haired man. "You're showing it now." This ruffled blue haired man was shocked at what the princess did but he could hide his feelings away. Just for now.  
  
"Showing what?" she said in a not-so-interested tone.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You're showing your emotions." He casually walked to her till they were a foot apart.  
  
"Folken..this isn't the time to talk about such childish things." she said  
  
"Really now? Well, since you've said your feelings...I guess I'll have to share mine."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- ^ ^ See that? That's a face! saying HO! 0 blob sensei:...baka... -------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I wonder what they taught a king about manners." said Allen looking out the window of Fanelia's castle.  
  
"Manners, manners, treating the kingdom, decisions....those things..." Van said. "Milady, My lord."  
  
"You DO know Milady means my lady, do you not, king?" said the blonde knight.  
  
"What!"  
  
"You are such a disgrace...you don't even know what it meant..."  
  
"You're one to talk. I'm not a playboy." answered the king with an evil smile, winning this duel.  
  
"..."  
  
"Van- samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." said a cat bursting in the room. "When will you tell Hitomi that you love her? I want to be an aunt!" she said playfully.  
  
"Er...."  
  
"She's right though, you do need to confess."  
  
An hour passed by as the three talked about NOTHING .  
  
"Van-sama.....you need to tell her."  
  
"Don't you love him too Merle?" asked Allen.  
  
"As a sister! I AM HIS SISTER!!" she shouted..."Anyways, Van-sama, tell her already!"  
  
"Demo...."  
  
"NO buts!" said Allen  
  
"How can I though? It was hard enough for me to act normal around her at the time of the war. What could possibly make you think I can confess something like that to her?" he asked.  
  
"He's got a point." said a blonde princess in pink. She joined the group.  
  
"Mirana!" Allen shouted. " Princesses shouldn't listen on other people's conversations." he stated  
  
"You're not one to tell me what to do, Sir Allen." she said as she took a seat near Van.  
  
'Why is eveyone picking on me?' Allen thought.  
  
"Van, do you know where Eries is?"  
  
"No, I don't. I believe she has buisness to do as always. Gomen ne, Princess Mirana."  
  
"Enough with the formalities!" Merle said, furious.  
  
"Eh?" everyone looked at her.  
  
"Van-sama, it may be hard to tell Hitomi you love her but wouldn't it be worth it if you spit it out? Like I said on that day, she feels the same way about you. I know that." said the almight smart kitty. ^_^  
  
"Do you now?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Merle huffed. "I see how she looks at you and how you look at her. You two are just too shy to admit you love each other."  
  
"For a cat, she's pretty good." Allen whispered into the princess's ear.  
  
"Un.." she nodded.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT???" fumed an angry cat.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Eries..." Folken said.  
  
Our dear Eries was only 5ft away from the wall. She was just staring at it. Folken was right behind her. The place was so gloomy. Everything seemed melancholy. (Just picture Folken's lab if you want).  
  
"I can't hold back anymore with my emotions." she said.  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
"You understand me?" asked the princess.  
  
"I think I do. I've gone through things too."  
  
"Mine is nothing compared to yours. It wouldn't be right for me to act different and you to act as if nothing has happened. I should of never had those outbursts." stated Eries  
  
"Milady, I act as if nothing has happened? I act as if something has happened. Look at me. Before when I was young, I was a happy teenager who had so much fun. Now..I'm lifeless with nothing left but people. I never showed Van my side when I was a sly boy cursing, I always showed him my mature side. On the other hand, you,Eries, have seen all my feelings. All showing a face. Whether or not it showed happiness or anger. Every face you see now is an effect to what happened to me in the past. I show my emotions. It's just that not many people know that. But, sometimes. I do lie with how I feel, when you look at me."  
  
"Folken....." she said putting her head down.  
  
"Again, you'll say sorry. But I apologize for even telling you that." he said putting a mechanical hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly. (Not literally though.) "You must relax." keeping his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know...I know. But, like you, it's hard to get used to this kind of life. I'm empty. All I do is buisness with other high society people and watch over my sister. She's old enough to take care of herself, she can be a doctor is she wished. If I just didn't hold her back." she sighed. "Not that I don't care for what I do, I just think I have a chance to be happy but I don't know how I can be." Slowly she gave a very very light smile. "I guess we're not that different. Are we."  
  
Folken was lost with words. How could she have gone through a decade like this? It was his fault she was feeling this way. Yet, in another view, he was slightly happy that this happened. Heaven forbid him to be greedy but he had someone to talk to. To make it even better, that someone was that woman. His aching heart was yearning to be happy for once. For once.  
  
"Eries. I'm glad your my friend." then taking his other hand, then embrace in a warm, tight hug.  
  
Eries eyes was still slightly wide from shock. She felt like a fool. She remembered why she felt bad in the first place. Kingdom Rules. How in the world did that come to her personal feelings about life? Kingdom rules brought so much negative feelings in her. Stress, always need to follow rules, worry, strictness, pressure, and such. She thought. If she didn't have rules..then she would never have met Folken...right?  
  
"And I you Folken." Putting her soft hand on his. "There's so much happening even after the war."  
  
"Don't you need to leave? I'm sure the others are worried about you."  
  
"No need. I can stay as long as I want. They probably think I've done too much work. Again."  
  
"Doesn't anyone know what you're going through Eries?" asked the doubtful white-winged person.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then your secret's safe with me."  
  
------------------------------------------------ -------- -------- liliduh: Hey look it's blob sensei! To the left! ------------ blob sensei:: SMACKS HEAD X3:: -_- ###### ----------------------------------------------  
  
Hitomi stayed out for the night.  
  
"Hitomi!" shouted Princess Mirana.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"We're going to Austria and YOU'RE coming!" she shouted with glee.  
  
"Really?!" excitement was running down her veins this time.  
  
"Really! Van's coming too of course! Dryden has heard your back so he wants to greet you!"  
  
"Dryden-san?!?! I get to meet everyone!" she thought for another second. "Um.. where is Mr. Mole?"  
  
"In Austria with Dryden-san. And Gaddes is there too!" Mirana shouted with joy.  
  
"We'll all be together again. Just like before.!" Hitomi squeled.  
  
The girls talked about what was going to be planned on their trip. While the men...er...boys (liliduh:: yeah that's it!) were watching them with confused faces.  
  
"To think. Mirana must have keep that secret in for a while...she's exploding."  
  
"Yeah..." agreed the King.  
  
"So.." started Allen.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"When are you gonna confess to Hitomi?"  
  
Van did a anime style drop. (liliduh:: couldn't help it muahahahahaahahahahaha)  
  
"None of your buisness! How did you found out anyway?"  
  
Allen looked at Van with a plain face.  
  
"Am I that obvious?" Van asked.  
  
Allen nodded his head as Van ruffled his own hair, suprised that he couldn't hide his feelings so well as he thought.  
  
"I won't be coming." said the catgirl.  
  
All eyes turned to her.  
  
"Eh?! Why?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Because...."  
  
Everyone came closer.  
  
"I don't feel like it." she said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, that's your choice Merle. Hitomi, come on." said Van pulling Hitomi's hand.  
  
".....?" Everyone looked at them with confusion.  
  
"Van, where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhe-"  
  
Van had a thought.  
  
Everything was so clear. This is what Hitomi sees in her premoniton. Past and Present and Future. But, what is this? He saw a girl with light brown hair in her bed curled up in a ball, crying. She was in..Fanelia's rooms.  
  
"Hitomi?" Van asked as he rushed to the girl. His hand went right through her body. He couldn't touch her. "Hitomi!" he shouted. Then the thought of what a premonition was finally sank in. He can't do anything.  
  
"Van...." she sobbed.  
  
"She's crying?..For me?" he questioned.  
  
"Don't leave me.." she sobbed.  
  
The king looked at the girl with concern. Then he noticed something. She was asleep.  
  
"She's dreaming."  
  
"Van? VAN!" shouted Hitomi.  
  
"Van-sama!" said Merle as she smacked Van's head.  
  
"Eh?!" said the king. "Merle! What are you doing here? Are you spying on us?" he demanded.  
  
"Eeeee. No..." as she scampered away.  
  
"Well...she woke you up from that premonition." stated Hitomi.  
  
"How did you know that was a-"  
  
"I've gone through it many times. I should know how a person looks like when he has a premonition."  
  
"Well...it's not a big deal. Let's go to that place I wanted to show you."  
  
"Ok..Van.." said Hitomi. ' He couldn't have had a premontion for no good reason! What's he hiding?!'  
  
As Van grabbed her hand. they heard voices.  
  
"King! King Van!!" shouted the advisors.  
  
'Agh! Damn!' Van thought as he rushed to the castle having Hitomi chased after him.  
  
"King Van, how long will this trip take?" asked one of the advisors.  
  
"Damn! I forgot I have to deal with them whenever I do somthing that's not already been planned.' he cursed in his mind. ' I was going to tell her. Well, I have more chances.'  
  
As Van made arrangements.....  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
The Princess and Angel stopped their meaningful hug and stopped talking as well until one of them spoke up.  
  
"Eries, I think you should get going. I'm sure the others are waiting for you." said Folken.  
  
"You're right. I should."  
  
"Well then, I'l be off."  
  
With another kiss on her cheek , he flew. (Remember., they're not a couple YET. This is just formal.)  
  
"Folken..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Sister!" shouted Mirana. "We're going to Austria!"  
  
"We are?!?!" said a shocked Eries. "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow! Won't that be lovely? We get to meet up with everyone! Just like before! Oh, here comes Van and Hitomi!" she said.  
  
'She is really happy..' thought Eries.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
"Advisors..." started Van.  
  
"Stop. I know." said Mirana as everyone chuckled.  
  
"Well, I had to wait for him." Hitomi said.  
  
------------------------------------------------ Midnight  
  
"Folken, we're going to Ausria."  
  
"Ah, Austria. I'll meet you there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You should know."  
  
"Oh..yes I do know. Alright then. Good-bye."  
  
-------------------------------------------- Morning  
  
"Allen! Come on!" shouted Mirana.  
  
"I will when I'm done putting these boxes on the ship!" he said.  
  
"It's not that heavy is it?" Merle questioned.  
  
Feeling like he was called weak he said. "NO. It's just that I do better traveling at night rather than day."  
  
"Well, I'm the king and I'm carrying things too!" said Van, dumping a load off his back.  
  
As the hour passed by, everything was ready.  
  
"Van,"Hitomi started.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"How long is this trip?"  
  
"Two weeks. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes, that's fine. I'm so excited!"  
  
"Me too..." said Van. 'Me too.' he said again to himself nervously.  
  
  
  
liliduh: PHEW! It's one in thr morning and I'm done with this chapt! I'm very sorry if it sucked ass but I tried! I really did! Please forgive me if this was a bad chapt! :goes on knees:: I'm sorry! Forgive me! Sorry for the long wait. I had writers block, then I procrastinatd, then I had tests to study for, then Thx-givin came and my mom packed my disk away sumwere when she was cleaning, then I couldn't find it till today! 12-7-02 ! ok sorry again. o and tell me if you guys want more flashbacks of Folken and Eries. k? I'll probably forget that Merle's not coming. o well. till then!  
  
blob sensei: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
liliduh: what a loser sensei is. sleeping at 1. how sad. -_- 0 


End file.
